Eisern
Eisern (イセーン, Isen) also known as "Eisern the Unbreaking", is a Togabito from Hell recruited by Los Pecadores to be a part of Damnato, a special task force aside from the Nueva Espada whose main mission is to wreak havoc wherever their commanders wish. Eisern comes from one of the deepest levels of Hell: Strages, where he was pitted in constant battles with all those who inhabited that level. There, he evolved into special ability that makes him completely invulnerable to physical harm. Using this power, he can slowly wear out his opponents and deal the killing blow. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Esiern is a Togabito of average height and build with the majority of his body covered in white bandages. The only visible areas appear to be the top half of his head, revealing a pale blue skin color and blue spikey hair flaring out in all directions. His eyes are covered by black lenses that make it impossible to identify his natural color. The bandages extend from the bottom of his sternum all the way to his feet, completely covering everything in between. His upper chest, shoulders and arms until his elbows remain exposed, while his forearms and hands are covered in similar bandages to the rest of his body. Esiern can also be seen wearing a grey tattered cape with freyed edges tied around his neck that drapes over his left shoulder and arm. When wearing his Damnato uniform, it appears as the standard attire tucked into his boots and gloves so nothing is loose. Also, his Catenam is located in front of his neck chained to a black collar. Personality Eisern is a mute, unable to say a single word, and also appears emotionless, expressing no signs of joy, hate, sadness or rage. Instead, he silently moves listening to his comrades, as well as acting on the orders given to him. While appearing apathetic, he does display moments of concern in regards to the other Damnato, actively stepping into the path of danger to protect them. He uses his special ability to ensure that they remain unharmed, taking the brunt of attacks without worry or concern for his own safety. As with all the other Damnato, they follow the orders of Los Pecadores without question, and they look to Gildrum as their leader when on mission. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Endurance: Eisern has shown a tremendous level of endurance, able to shrug off attacks without expressing any hints of pain or discomfort. It is unknown if he actually experiences pain or is incapable of expressing that feeling, but the fact that he's been observed being struck with crushing blows and still able to fight. Enhanced Speed: '''As with many of the Damnato, Eisern has displayed the ability to move much faster than normal Togabito, able to match lieutenant level Shinigami and intercept attacks aimed at his comrades by instantly appearing in front of it and using his Vajra to protect himself. '''Ostium (魂炎通路 (オースチアム), Ousutiamu; Latin for "Mouth"; Japanese for "Soul Flame Passage") When traveling to and from Hell, a Damnato is able to access a temporary doorway known as an Ostium. To summon the doorway, a Damnato draws a straight line in the air with their finger, a thin trail of blue fire following its movement. Once its reached its maximum width, the line extends height wise to create an eye shaped opening lined in blue flames while the inside is entirely red. From that point, they are able to step through the flames to either appear in Hell or in the Human World. Typically, an Ostium can only allow a few individuals through at a time, but stronger Damnato are able to extend its size to allow for more. High Spiritual Pressure: '''Eisern possesses higher levels of spiritual pressure than most of the residents of Hell. His spiritual pressure is known to appear with a pale purple hue that envelops his entire body and can withstand the rigors of the dense atmosphere within the different levels of Hell. This level of spiritual pressure is comparable to lieutenants of the Gotei 13, and allows him to clash against them without ill effects. While strong in its own right, Eisern's spiritual pressure is still weaker than the Nueva Espada, as well as Fraunboldt and Gildrum. Primary Skill '''Vajra (バジュラ, Bajura) Eisern is referred to as the Unbreaking because of his unique ability to transform his entire skin into a crystal-like substance hard as diamond and able to completely repel physical attacks. His transformation is triggered through mental command and happens almost instantly, with a shine appearing over his skin before changing. When in his transformed state, all physical attacks are incapable of inflicting any visible signs of injury and he appears completely unmoveable while in this form. This allows him to stand up to powerful attack and remain unfazed by them. He's even capable to stepping into the path of said attacks to shield his fellow Damnato from harm. In this form, Eisern apears durable enough to withstand physical assualts from various angles, deflect bladed attacks without a scratch and endure powerful Kidō spells. He's even able to withstand extreme temperature changes without it causing any adverse effects. Because his skin has now become a durable substance, the force his blows are much stronger than previously. This allows him to strike with punishing attacks that cause increased damage, while sending his opponents rocketing back in the process. While he appears to be completely invulnerable to physical harm, there are certain areas to remain vulnerable: such as his eyes and the inside of his mouth. Given the small size of these weak points, its nearly impossible for anyone to strike, nor have the notion that these weaknesses exist. *'Immoveable:' When Vajra is activated, not only is Eisern invulnerable to physical harm, but he is also immoveable during this state. When force is applied against him, he will automatically direct equal force back onto the source, effectively cancelling both out. Even if struck by something of massive size, it would immediately be stopped dead in its tracks without Eisern so much as budging an inch. This level of otherwordly durability is something to behold, especially when attacks of considerable strength seem to have no effect against the Damnato. If attacking him with a weapon, Eisern can simply hold an arm up to stop the attack entirely or allow it strike his body without fear of being knocked back. This effect often catches an attacker off guard as they usually anticipate a block having some sort of give instead of being completely stopped.